Inappropriate Behaviour
by TrooperDuck
Summary: Remus wakes one morning to find himself feeling very ill and Sirius does what he can to help. RLSB.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first RL/SB fic, and I'm not sure that I would consider it finished, but I probably won't write anymore on it. I hope you enjoy what's already written. =) Oh, and if you have any comments/criticism, I'd love to hear it.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

Remus woke one morning and swallowed. He nearly yelped in pain, however, when something resembling the feeling of thousands of razorblades grinding away occurred in his throat. "Merlin," he croaked, but quickly shut his mouth when the pain intensified. _Fuck_ Remus thought, today was a Saturday, a perfect day to study for the upcoming OWLs next week, but now, Remus realised with an internal groan, studying, or anything of the sort, was going to be huge challenge.

He lifted his head and glanced at the watch on his bedside table. 2 Am. He made a grotesque face, as he could do nothing else, and pulled himself out of the bed. The cold hit him like falling in a frozen river. Remus shivered violently, but moved over to his trunk anyway. He groped around in the dark until he found what he was looking for — throat lozenges. Then, still aware of the feverish cold surrounding him, Remus got back into bed, curling up as tight as he could and drawing the blankets over him like a cocoon. He was still unnaturally cold, shivering continuously as he tried to sleep.

"MOONY!" Remus' eyes snapped open with a start and his gaze found the person responsible for causing him to wake — Sirius. He swallowed again, this time the pain was less intense, the cold, however, was just as bad. "Moony! It's breakfast time, get up, get up!" A pillow flew across the room, landing on Remus' head, sending a spasm of shivers throughout his entire body. "Moony?" Sirius moved to Remus' bedside and crouched down, a look of mild shock passing over his face as he saw how pale Remus' skin was. "Jesus, Moony. You look like you got snow implants in your face or something." he chuckled and then frowned, placing his palm across Remus' forehead. "Merlin," he said, pulling back "You alright?"

"Cold," Remus grunted "Th-throat hurts." his voice was a rasp, barely audible.

"I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey." Sirius proposed.

"No." Remus was afraid any movement would send the chills through his body again.

"You should really go."

"I can't move." Remus struggled with the words in his throat; Sirius seemed to understand and dropped it.

"Alright." he said

"Where are James and Peter?" sentences seemed to be getting easier Remus noted.

"Breakfast, they went down before I woke you."

Remus attempted to untangle his legs, releasing the tremors. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, just about drawing blood. Sirius returned to his own bed and pulled off the duvet, which he wrapped tightly around Remus. He then proceeded to sit awkwardly on the edge of the bed "Anything else I can do?" A thought flashed through Remus' mind, but he dismissed it as inappropriate behaviour between two friends, although it was a rather appealing thought.

"No, I'm fine."

Sirius, on the other hand, didn't believe this at all. Instead, he repositioned himself beside Remus' head and placed is hand over his forehead again. Remus involuntarily relaxed as Sirius' hand brushed his face and closed his eyes. Sirius, sensing that his touch had provided Remus with some relief threaded his fingers in Remus' hair. There was no protest from Remus, who quietly confessed to himself that he was really rather enjoying this. Sirius, who was a little unsure of himself, was also confessing the same thing, except, he did it out loud. "This is kind of nice" he said in a whisper, but Remus heard it very clearly. Sirius allowed himself to slide into a lying position beside Remus, his hand still tangled in Remus' hair. Cautiously, he folded his other arm over Remus' waist, holding his breath. Remus' insides squirmed as Sirius held him, he pressed himself into Sirius, soaking up as much warmth as he could, Sirius responded by tightening his hold. _Oh God, oh God, oh God_ they both thought simultaneously _what are we doing?_ But neither pulled away.

Remus woke for the third time that day, only now it was the evening. His stomach growled and then flipped as he recalled the moment he and Sirius had shared earlier. _Oh, crap_ he thought. Remus was relieved, however, that his violent fever had subsided and there was now only a dull ache in his throat. He blamed the unexpected sickness on his lycanthropy, though the full moon was still two weeks away. Soon, he was out of bed, showering and then dressing, his stomach still making plaintive noises as he thought of dinner but churning as he thought of seeing Sirius. The combination was making him nauseous. He meandered down the staircase into the common room; everyone was at dinner except for two second years who were having a game of chess in the corner. Remus watched on his way out as a knight screamed in triumph, hacking off a bishop's head. He was feeling a little faint, probably the after effects of not eating for nearly an entire day.

The warmth and clamour of hundreds of students surrounded Remus as he entered the Great Hall, he quickly found James in amongst all the faces staring wistfully at Lily Evans. When Remus caught his eye, he waved and gestured to a seat between him and Peter.

"Moony!" He exclaimed

"Hey James, hey Peter."

"You alright? Sirius told us you weren't feeling great."

"I'm fine now, thanks." Remus smiled "Where's Sirius?"

James suddenly looked worried "I'm actually not too sure, he seemed a little upset when I saw him last, he hasn't come down to dinner yet."

Remus frowned "Oh, that's strange."

James nodded in agreement.

"How's it going, Peter?" Remus asked the other boy.

"Good." He replied, before returning to his pork chop.

Remus ate all he could and then excused himself, knowing he would have to find Sirius sometime. He went back to the common room to find it empty of Sirius; the dormitory was in the same state. Sighing, he sat down on the edge of his bed and tried to think of the places Sirius would most likely be. Eventually he decided to wander around the castle and hope that luck would lead him to the boy.

He found Sirius, alone, in an empty classroom. He was staring at his hands, occasionally fingering his knuckles nervously. Remus swung the door open and stepped in, a look of mortification spread over Sirius' face as he entered. "H-hey Remus" he garbled rather pathetically.

"Hey Sirius" Remus tried to sound calm. He couldn't help thinking that he was doing a pretty bad job, but then, Sirius wasn't any better at it than he was.

Sirius stood up and moved towards the door "I should go," he breathed, trying to quietly slip past Remus, who caught him by the sleeve, their fingers brushed and Sirius tensed at the contact but he stopped all the same. "Don't you dare walk away from me. I came here to talk and that's what we are going to do, OK?"

Sirius flinched at the quiet, almost menacing tone Remus had adopted, "Shit, Remus, are you OK? How's your throat? Are you still cold? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sirius looked a little scared at Remus' outburst and showed his nervousness with his questioning. Remus was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down "I'm fine. Well, I'm not fine. But I feel better. I think I need to sit down." And with that he fell into a nearby chair, moaning dejectedly. He pressed his elbows onto the desk in front of him and buried his face in his hands. Maybe, he thought, they shouldn't be making such a big deal out of it, what did it mean anyway? _Nothing, it meant nothing._ But neither of them believed that, neither of them could ignore how they were feeling. Remus heard the scraping of a chair as Sirius pulled one out to sit on opposite Remus. Gently, he touched Remus' wrist with his thumb, coiling his fingers around the scarred hand, then he pulled it firmly away from Remus' face. Grimacing, he waited for Remus to inevitably pull away and storm out of the classroom, but he didn't move, didn't even look at Sirius. He just stared gloomily down at the desk, studying the various engravings that littered the desk's wooden surface. Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat and he thought he might choke if it weren't for the hand squeezing his own reassuringly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, here it is! Another chapter! But this is definitely the last one. I hope you're happy with it. I'm not sure that I like it as much as the one before, but at least it concludes the story somewhat. :)**

Sirius didn't stay long. His emotions caught up with him almost as soon as his hand touched Remus'. He wanted to gag when he saw their fingers entwined together on the desk, so he pulled away and stood up. The anguished look on Remus' face as he did so made his stomach feel as though it had been punched. _What is so desirable about love if it only seems to make your head hurt and your stomach ache? _He wondered as he left Remus alone in the classroom.

He let his feet take him to the main castle doors, which he pushed open, delighting in the fact that they were unlocked, though it was surely after curfew. He trudged down to the whomping willow, using his wand to levitate a twig at the knot in the tree. The branches stilled at once, giving Sirius enough time to scramble though the tunnel opening, muttering a quick '_lumos'_ as his feet hit the dusty ground. The light at the end of his wand lit the soil and he clambered his way through the passage into the shack that housed a secret once every month. He collapsed on the rug that had so often covered a newly-scarred Moony and sifted through the events that had happened that day between him and his friend.

Confused as he was, there was one thing he was positive of, and that was that he liked Remus, perhaps a little more than he should, those feelings he couldn't deny. However, he was unsure if those feelings were reciprocated. Again and again he replayed the moments they had shared, but every time he put it down to the sudden illness, or confusion, or some sort of guilt that he supposed Remus' had because he didn't want to let Sirius know that he just did not like him the way that Sirius wished he did. He knew how little Remus let his emotions appear in other people's field of vision. _What if Remus _was _angry at him? _Thoughts such as these ran haywire throughout his brain until something seemed to crack inside him; his fist hit the concrete beside his leg and a window smashed to the floor in a thousand reflections of Sirius' torment. His reverie was broken by the sudden explosion of sound and the pain in his knuckle. Like a rubber band stretched to breaking point, his mind started to think a little straighter. Sirius stood and pointed his wand at the window's wreckage, uttering the incantation that would repair the damage done and return the pieces of glass to their places in the window frame.

Retracing his steps, Sirius made his way back to the castle doors expecting them to be locked this time. They weren't. Surprised, Sirius pushed them open and stealthily made his way back to the dormitory he shared with the three other boys. He found it filled with the various snores of Peter Pettigrew and the egotistical mutterings of James Potter in their slumbers. There was no noise from Remus' bed and curtains hid the boy from view. As he slipped into his covers he realised that the soft breathing that he could usually hear at night from Remus was vacant. Instead there was only silence. Sirius came to the realisation that Remus was not asleep at all.

Sirius tried not to make any noise as he crept over to the four-poster that wasn't his own. He drew the curtains silently and watched Remus' eyes staring blankly at the creases in the fabric of his duvet, facing away from Sirius. He stayed immobile as Sirius slid under the covers right beside him, placing a cool arm around his waist. It wasn't until Remus felt Sirius press his nose into the back of his neck that he allowed himself to sigh and shut his eyes.

Sirius didn't know how Remus felt about him, but any consequences could be dealt with in the morning, for now, Sirius was content to finally know what made these feelings of affection so desirable.

_Things would be alright_ their hazy, dream induced minds thought _if only we stay like this forever._


End file.
